


Focus on me

by broken_fannibal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: The Doctor stood in the door, frozen in shock.The creature that had done this was long gone. But nothing could have prepared him for the carnage it had left behind.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Focus on me

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt by @some-thrilling-heroics for an ask game on tumblr

The Doctor stood in the door, frozen in shock.

The creature that had done this was long gone. But nothing could have prepared him for the carnage it had left behind.

Blood seemed to cover every inch of the ground. The concrete was deep red.

There were so many dead bodies there. Some torn apart, some just ripped open, others crushed. They all seemed to stare at him with dead eyes. He rushed into the room and looked around. He tried not to listen to the wet sound of his shoes on the blood-drenched ground.

“Jack, where are you?” he mumbled under his breath. His eyes scanned the room, his ears strained for the smallest noise.

In the middle of the room, he turned around.

His eyes widened. He nearly started crying in relief. Because there he was. Blood all down his shirt front, on his face and in his hair. But he was here, he had found him!

But the moment of joy didn't last long when he noticed the bloody bundle in Jack’s arms. That bloody bundle was a person.

He jumped over the dead bodies and kneeled down beside him. “Jack?”

Jack’s eyes shot open and he looked up.

“Are they...” he couldn't bring himself to finish.

Jack nodded. “Died not long after I found her.” His voiced was rough. He loosened his grip on the woman. “Her name was Janice. Her brothers are here too.” His voice wavered.

The Doctor helped him gently set her down on the ground.

Jack leaned his head back against the wall. His eyes found The Doctor’s again. A sob escaped his throat. He bit his trembling lip. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was helpless to stop them.

The Doctor felt his throat grow tight. He could see Jack’s eyes glaze over as he grew distant. “Stay with me.” He took one of Jack’s hands. It was slick with blood. “Focus on me, look at me.”

Jack blinked and their eyes met. “They started screaming as soon as they realised what was happening. Everyone was so scared. But there was no escape. It was too quick.”

“Jack...”

“When I came back to life, I looked around. And I heard her coughing, fighting for breath. I went to her, sat with her, tried to calm her-” his voice failed. “But then- she coughed up blood, it ran down her chin, it just kept coming, more and more...” His lower lip trembled.

He cupped Jack’s face in his hands. “Jack-” his voice failed. He took a shaky breath and leaned in, planting a desperate kiss on his lips. He tried to ignore the iron scent, the scent of blood that clung to Jack. It made his stomach churn, made him feel like he’d throw up. But he focused on Jack. He was so much more important right now.

After what felt like ages, Jack returned the kiss. Reluctant at first and but then just as desperate. His hands reached out and grabbed fistfuls of The Doctor’s suit, holding onto him, pulling him into his lap.

When he broke the kiss, Jack buried his face in The Doctor’s chest.

He sank a hand in Jack’s hair, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He closed his eyes and planted a kiss on Jack’s forehead. He tried not to think about having to look at the room again when they’d leave. He didn't think he could bear it.

“Where’d you park the Tardis?” Jack asked. His words were muffled by the fabric of The Doctor’s suit.

“In one of the storage rooms.” He leaned back a little. “Why do you ask?”

Jack sniffled and pulled back his sleeve. He flipped back the cover of his vortex manipulator and opened a map of the ship. “Found her.” He typed in coordinates and pressed a button.

Not even a second later, they found themselves on the seat in the Tardis’ console room.

Jack wrapped his arms around him again, not ready to let go yet.

He couldn't blame him. He ran his hands up and down Jack’s back. Felt him shake and shiver.

He’d stay here, like this, as long as Jack needed.

As long as they both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
